


Five Friends

by amiraculouscat



Series: 21 NCT Street [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College/University AU, Friendship is Magic, Gen, M/M, Platonic relationships for now, Very Bad Writing, Well I tried, i guess enemies to lovers, nct00liners, other mentioned nct members - Freeform, they don't have crushes since they just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculouscat/pseuds/amiraculouscat
Summary: How I met my boyfriends.Or as Donghyuck would put it, a big basketball to the face to realize that he had fallen in love with his four saviors.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Series: 21 NCT Street [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Five Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I tried folks! 
> 
> The main point of this is an introduction before I go in deeper. I don't tend to write a lot without messing up, so this one was like I didn't want to publish it but school is starting and I might forget.

“Duck!” A booming voice yelled at the newly arrived freshman. Mark didn’t tell other people about his nickname so why is that person calling him by that? Besides, Mark was supposed to give some sort of college tour and he only applied to the university because he was slightly jealous that his friend was making new friends. Screw Donghyuck for thinking like that, but he didn’t want to lose his childhood friend to a bunch of intruders. 

Apparently as he got lost in his own anxious thoughts, a basketball hit him in the head before he could register a cute boy looking at him. The cute boy looked exasperated at a guy who seemed to be the culprit who hit Donghyuck in the head. Donghyuck made a mental note to definitely keep a watch on the basketball team but he remembered that Mark is on the team so some random bully happened to be careless. However like the weird fortune telling lady from the cheap carnival said, his life became some sort of otome game. 

Besides the cute boy who ran, two boys with adorable glasses came up to him, following up with one of the most handsome kpop looking idols he had ever seen. Like any female protagonist, he has to suddenly faint before the boys’ handsome worried faces because maybe that basketball hit him that hard. Their worried voices kept chiming and hurting like that hungover he had recently. 

Suddenly, everything went blank. 

* * *

Meanwhile Jaemin didn’t expect events to shift that dramatically as the boy who got hit by the basketball seemed to collapse. One of the smaller looking boys seemed to be attempting to hold the smaller boy. What impressed him was that one boy who carried the guy in bridal style. As cliche as it was, Jaemin couldn’t notice but gawk at the other boys before perhaps the more sensible person said that they should go to the nurse’s office. 

He should have minded his own business and stick to sulking around other’s shallow comments about how he should become an actor. Nope he would rather be a humanitarian than smile pretty at a camera for the whole day. That one role he had for a school film was already enough for him. Yet, something like Destiny was finally calling upon him. Maybe his senior leader, Jaehyun was on to something before getting attacked by a taller cute boy. He said that when he met a group of boys, his life changed for the better.

Now walking in awe with the other boys to the nurse’s ward is usually a somber experience because of the danger of someone getting seriously injured. Yet this was the happiest he had been this day as he lingered in the back with other students too busy with their own life. When they got the boy whose face hit the basketball into the hospital bed. They all had a realization that they knew nothing about this boy and nothing about each other.

“We should introduce ourselves, I am Jeno, I moved from SMTown and I am hopefully going to major as an actor! The bulky athletic one who carried the poor boy was named Jeno, and hopefully he won’t mind carrying him one day. 

“Renjun, from China but moved to Neo City a couple years ago. Oh yeah future astronaut.” The shortest boy within them all proclaimed in a tone that screamed very judgy. Jaemin already liked this group of people and began introducing himself so they could properly corner the boy who had some sort of responsibility in this. 

“Jaemin who always lived in Neo City, and I am majoring in Marine Biology!” Jaemin always loved to volunteer in the beaches with his mother since he was younger. He decided that he wanted to help the beach he grew up in because it would break his heart to see the sea animals ending up on shore with plastic choking them. 

“And I am-” 

“You are going to explain what happened because I saw you throwing a basketball in the air without a care in the world. Plus you didn’t do much then say “Duck” in English,” Renjun scolded the last boy in a basketball sweatshirt. Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other in confusion before realizing that Renjun was speaking Chinese to the other boy who must have also moved from China. 

“Hey, Neo City uses more Korean and I am still learning! I only know Chinese, German, and English really well. Plus Neo Tech has a better basketball program compared to Vision Way’s. I am Yangyang from Germany and I am majoring in mechanical engineering!” Renjun groaned knowing somehow their engineering majors were going to lap against each other while Jaemin thought of the chances of Jeno having one class together. In their predicament, the nurse asked if they could take Donghyuck back when he woke up. In embarrassment, they asked the nurse if they knew who the boy was and possibly room number. 

It turns out Jeno was supposed to be the boy aka Donghyuck’s roommate while Renjun and Jaemin became roommates. YangYang happened to get his own room because he could afford it and the fact that he was taking too long in his college decisions. Needless to say he screamed rich but he apologized to Donghyuck the whole time Jeno was helping him up the stairs. 

If anything, the youngest apologized to the point where it lost sincerity and it became more annoying. Donghyuck didn’t say a word at all to them so it came as a shock to Jaemin when he first heard Donghyuk speak. 

“Stop apologizing, cute orange, besides you are kind of making muscle arms, nerdy chic, and handsome k-drama actor very angry. Besides it was an accident, I should have ducked and then I would have met Mark who probably is going to scold me,” Donghyuck ranted off before the others realized that Donghyuck didn’t really know their names and for the fact they had cute nicknames. However Renjun seemed to be complaining about how even though he majors in aerospace, he isn’t a nerd. 

When they finally introduced themselves at their dorm, Donghyuck protested that he wanted to be called Haechan because he is a full sun. Well before Haechan could even go on with his cheesy lines that he read in that one English magazine, a slightly older boy came with their senior guides who didn’t seem slightly happy about their disappearance. 

* * *

Renjun hoped it was a dream when he woke up to see Jaemin fast asleep in his bed. He had a scolding in Korean, Chinese, and even English- and he didn’t even understand what Sicheng was saying half the time when he went by dialect. What he didn’t expect was the loud obnoxious knocks with an impatient voice yelling to open the door. 

The older boy could care less about who is on the other side of the wall, but Jaemin gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Soon, he found himself looking at the annoying boy who seemed oddly chirpy with a sleepy Jeno and Donghyuck behind him. The most obvious thing to do is close the door, but something tells him that he must address the problem before it gets worse. 

“Yangyang, why are you here with Jeno and Donghyuck at 7 in the morning?” Renjun asked impatiently because if they all arrived on a Friday, then they should treasure the next two days of sleep before being deprived from it. 

“Because, I couldn’t go to the grocery store to get the food I was planning to buy and neither did these two. You look like the most responsible, so you should have had some food with you!” Renjun wanted to hit Yangyang right there because who in their right mind would annoy their dormates when the convenience store was already open. Then again he recalled that the boy came from Germany which had a different system but still somewhat had 24 hour stores. 

“I’ll make something!” Jaemin exclaimed as he led the group of five to the communal kitchens which they shared with five other students. He ran his fingers across someone’s cereal and opened the fridge to see the milk not all gone and put them on the counter. If anything, none of them are impressed with Jaemin’s skills except for Jeno who begins fetching a bowl to eat cereal. 

“Now I understand what mum said about roommates’ cooking ability. Most of them expect you to make it!” Yangyang muttered in Chinese and English which unfortunately was translatable to Renjun’s head as the others could only make out the words: mum, roommates, and make it. Now Renjun knew that he had to step up if his new gang of friends were not.

Funny, he called them friends. Normally his “friends” consisted of other chinese cousins or his alien figurines that he often used to remind him of his true goal. While the major seemed like a good choice to his parents, Renjun actually wanted to prove his theory about extraterrestrial life without getting skeptic looks from relatives. Back to the friends, he couldn’t even imagine himself being in their crowd. 

Jaemin and Donghyuck looked like popular sociable extroverts, Jeno as the Jock who won’t go after a nerd, and Yangyang being the rich af, make it seem like he is living a nightmare. His cousin, Hendery told him that freshman year was going to be amazing. Of course he didn’t understand how Hendery became friends with his roommates and his neighbors, but he has to somehow get that extrovert gene that is nearly nonexistent in his entire family. In the large Huang family, the Macau Huangs seemed to be the only ones who entertained in conversation. That and their family was practically famous in Macau with Hendery’s sisters being instagram influencers. 

* * *

Jeno would like to sleep into his cereal because the demon known as Yangyang decided to randomly mess up their lives in a weird way. Of course he would know Donghyuck, but it felt weird associating with the most random people. He wanted to focus on following the steps of his older brother, Donghae, who attended Super University which unfortunately he got rejected from. His parents and his brother could only offer small smiles but they were slightly disappointed that he didn’t get in their alma mater. 

It made him feel dejected even when he stepped foot in Neo Tech, a university supporting future engineers and art majors. Being relatively new, it didn’t gain as much reputation as DBSK, Super, ShinE, Extraordinary, or even Velvet. Of course he could have applied to Vision Way, but it was relatively far away from SMTown. 

However with Jaemin’s positive smile, Donghyuck’s stubborn attitude, Renjun’s rationality, and Yangyang’s utter chaos, the experience may not be entirely that bad. Besides at least he got Doyoung who often boasts about the great Art department. If his best friend or aka Kyuhyun’s cousin didn’t get in, he would have been considering ShinE or Extraordinary. 

Somehow in the middle of eating his cereal, some of his new friends started to make eggs which somehow got destroyed when Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jaemin bickered with Yangyang joining Jeno with a bowl of cereal. 

“I know we didn’t get off to a great start, but we can all be friends instead of enemies?” Yangyang began to be the middleman who got shot down by others who said he was the only person who started the predicament and their lives would be fine without his meddling. Yet Jeno somehow feels glad the boy accidentally threw the basketball and caused his roommate to faint. Perhaps without that moment, he might have just gone back to SMTown and continue modelling without a professional actor degree. 

This could be his new home. Something he didn’t have to worry about pleasing his parents, getting a gig, or even try to escape his brother's shadow. When his brother is a decade older than him, of course he’s going to accomplish more things than Jeno. But he is Lee Jeno, JL, and mostly himself. 

* * *

How does one describe a Liu Yangyang? Well according to his parents and sisters, he is one big pain and they are glad to send him to SM. His cousin, Chenle happened to move so it was one year with his richest cousin and his weird dancing friend. 

Anyways, he didn’t mean to cause any harm. He just wanted friends who weren’t named Kun or Ten, because those two somehow became his second parents in Vision Way. Although he did plan on accepting Vision Way, Neo Tech was practically calling towards him since Kun and Ten already attended the university. Now his major was a different issue, because he secretly only pursued it to become a race car driver. He loved watching street racing back in Germany and seeing the Prix cups. So far he only did street racing but one day he will be in the big leagues. 

“I am going to actually get some actual food, so see you later, cute losers!” Yangyang was about to exit the kitchen when he saw the other four’s disappointing faces at him. After all, he did wake them up from their sleep so it would be fair for him to suffer alongside them. Yet, he didn’t want to eat some crappy cereal his neighbors bought. If anything, he could believe that he could get food poisoning from them, and he could take his chances in the Neo Zone, the diner everyone around here seemed to rave about. 

“Stop your food poisoning crime and we can all head to the Neo Zone. It’s on me!” And that’s how Yangyang got four hungry teenagers to join him in the popular Neo Zone. If one thing he learned from Chenle, it’s that food can make every vendetta go away. Plus, he actually seemed to be happy for the first time since he moved here. From the weird conversation on how Jeno is allergic to cats and how he owns them, to how Jaemin already drank five shots of espresso, it felt like they were meant to be friends. 

Friends? 

“Let’s become best friends, and I don’t care if we all met because Yangie threw a basketball at me. You guys are chiller than Mark, so that’s a plus!” Donghyuck enthusiastically smiled before Yangyang said sorry for the thousandth time. The five clicked their coffees together and made a friendship pact that they would soon regret soon. A couple tables down, Hendery could see his cousin laughing alongside four other freshmen which made him smile. He was worried that Renjun might have a difficult time adjusting to Neo Tech, but he made friends so Hendery didn’t have to awkwardly invite him to his parties. 

“Dude, relax Renjun has friends and now we have some mean professor. Besides we can tell Marky that his “little” brother doesn’t need to be monitored all the time and he needs better friends.” Lucas laughed as he knew that Hendery and Mark felt worried about their younger cousin/friend. He could tell that the five would be trouble that not even the four 99 liners could handle. 

Back to the mischievous five, they had nothing to do but promise that they will cause some chaos or that’s what everyone who wasn’t named Jeno. Yet, they felt something more but they just met. 

Everyone started having crushes, but were too scared to admit that day that the five of them together was just right. 

RenJenDonJaeYan, their new friendship name that they spread to the other students. Soon whenever the five were together, that’s what people would think or that’s what people who really cared thought. 

* * *

Donghyuck smiled as he joined a chase for each other. 

Renjun chasing Yangyang for “accidentally” switching his shampoo for white hair dye, Jeno chasing Renjun for accidentally using Jeno’s final year notes for an alien drawing, Jaemin chasing Jeno for “donating” his money for charity, and of course Donghyuck chasing Jaemin for a hug. Yangyang started chasing Donghyuck for accidentally leaving him alone in a prank that caused Yangyang’s purple hair. 

The five of them would be inseparable until their friendship is put to the test. 

But that’s another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!  
> This was bad but I promise I'll try harder! I haven't typed fanfics since January so I am a little bit of my game and it's kind of my first time trying to write a series. Comment if you want to!
> 
> I really love this rare pair so I want it to grab more attention!
> 
> Hopefully 99liners is next, and then Chenji afterwards. We will revisit the 2000s later. 
> 
> Bye Bye!


End file.
